


The Perfect Mixture 'tween a Woman and a Fine Machine

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Song Challenge Bingo [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beyond Canon Wincest-y Implications, Fuck Or Die, Human/Car Sex, Other, Why Do Idiot Hunters Hate Sam?, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: If anyone ever suggested that Dean get into a barfight with hunters again, Dean was bringing his gun.  He was going to shoot the people he was supposed to fight, and then he’d shoot whoever made the suggestion, just for good measure.  Anything to avoid anything like this ever happening again.*CNTUAW: there is a passing reference to noncon sex and, technically, the Impala is a car and cannot communicate consent.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Impala/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Song Challenge Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339516
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	The Perfect Mixture 'tween a Woman and a Fine Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Rare Ship Bingo  
> Square: Sam/Impala
> 
> Written for Dean and Sam Bingo  
> Square: Fuck or Die
> 
> Written for SPN Song Challenge Bingo  
> Square: Free Space  
> Song: Cowboy Cadillac by Garth Brooks
> 
> Written for Supernatural Shutdown Bingo  
> Square: Bar Fight
> 
> *For Song Challenge and Rare Ship Bingos, these are finishing up old cards rather than working on current ones.

Dean poked at a cut on his arm, trying to decide if he needed to get Sam to sew it up or not. It wasn’t that deep, but in their line of work, the risk of infection was through the roof. No sense wasting good alcohol on cleaning out the wound multiple times if he could just do it once and call it good. On the other hand, no sense wasting their suturing supplies on a cut that didn’t need it.

Where the hell was Sam, anyway? Sam was the smart one. Sam was the one who took first aid classes instead of just listening to what Dad taught them. Sam could figure this shit out, if he’d get his ass inside. Hell, Sam probably had a few injuries that needed treating anyway. Dean poked his arm one more time, still couldn’t decide what to do about the cut, and decided that he was going to go find his little brother.

The sound of tires squealing helped solidify that choice, and Dean started running to the Impala. He couldn’t see Sam, but one of the doors on the far side of the car was open. Dean had to hope that meant his freakishly tall brother was just out of sight instead of in the car that had squealed off, but for his freakishly tall brother to be out of sight meant that he was probably badly hurt.

As he approached, he could hear groans from the back seat. Then his baby started rocking in a way that Dean was somewhat familiar with. More from the inside than the outside, but sometimes it had been Sam or John using the back seat to hook up instead of going into the motel. Dean shook his head. New question, where the hell had Sam found himself a girl and what the hell was he thinking hooking up with her before getting his wounds treated?

Nothing could have prepared him for walking up to the car and seeing his brother, butt naked, rubbing up against the back seat. All he could do was stop and stare. Really, what else could he do? A small part of his brain tried to argue that he could put a stop to this, that if Sam really needed to jerk off he could do it in the room and without ravishing his baby, but a bigger part was morbidly curious and wanted to see just how far Sam was planning to go with this. After all, what if Sam decided to hurt the car? Dean would never forgive himself for abandoning her like that.

Then Sam’s grunting shifted, and Dean decided to intervene. “Sam. Dude. There is not enough cleaning product in the world.”

“You don’t understand.” Sam’s eyes were wild, unfocused, bloodshot, and determinedly looking anywhere but Dean’s eyes. “You remember when Tim broke that bottle over my head?”

“Yeah, what’s… dude, I did the concussion check, you tested fine.” Dean was starting to second-guess that, though. Sam was definitely acting wrong.

Sam shook his head, eyes darting back to the Impala. “Tim’s girl came by. That car that squealed out of here, that was her leaving.” Sam started edging his way toward the car, but Dean held firm. “Well. Ex-girl. She dumped him when she found out what he did to me.”

“Which is…?” Dean prompted.

Sam went a little limp in Dean’s arms. Dean made the mistake of letting his guard down, and was caught off-guard when Sam lunged back to the car. Fortunately, Dean had good reflexes, and he was able to pull Sam back away from the car. Sam glared at him, and then went limp again. This time, Dean didn’t fall for it. Eventually, Sam let out a sigh. “That bottle held a cursed potion. Gotta fuck someone I love, and the available choices were you or the car. I can feel the pull to both of you, and the Impala, well, she’ll forgive me a lot quicker than you would.”

“What the hell is there to forgive? You got cursed, you know I’ll do anything for you, you coulda just asked,” Dean snapped. “Or hell, soon as I heard the curse, I’d’ve volunteered.”

“Yeah, that’s…” Sam squeezed his eyes closed. “If you volunteered, it wouldn’t work. Curse, you see. It’s a nasty one. The Impala can’t volunteer, or at least, she can’t communicate that to me. To you, maybe, but I don’t have the same bond you do with it.”

“Oooof. What would you have done if the Impala weren’t a choice?” Dean shook his head. “Never mind. Don’t answer that. I don’t wanna know. Just… finish it up quick, okay? And be sure and clean up really, _really_ thoroughly.” He let go, and Sam threw himself back against the back seat. Dean watched a moment longer, and then headed back inside to stitch up his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> That night, when Sam drifts off to sleep, he is visited by a strange and yet all-too-familiar presence. The Impala, in a human form because dreams, has come to give Sam a big hug and her whole-hearted and unhesitating forgiveness.


End file.
